Bloody Punishment
by PersonallyAwkward
Summary: My first go at a fanfic. Mello finds L in his room eating chocolate and punishes him.  Warning: contains blood, yaoi, and some amateur writing. Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters.


Mello stomped down the gloomy hall towards his bedroom. Immediately he noticed that somebody had been in his room.

_Fucking kids, _he thought.

To try and catch them off guard if they were stupidly still in his room, Mello pounced at the door slamming it open only to find….

'L?' Mello shouted in shock.

The detectives dark orbs were now trained on Mello in a fearful and apologetic gaze.

Just as Mello was about to ask L what the hell was going on, he noticed _his _chocolate wrappers on the floor, empty.

'I can expla..' L began, but was cut off by Mello's hard kick to close the door.

'Don't fucking talk' he shouted, 'You'll regret ever coming in to _my _room'

A swift turn of the door lock and within seconds Mello was on L, throwing him onto the bed. Before L could object he was gagged and tied to the bed.

_Where did Mello pull that out from? _L wondered _I didn't even see him get the rope or tape._

A sadistic smile danced across Mello's face, 'Just take it and try not to whimper' he whispered into L's ear.

Mello pulled an object from under the bed and straddled L's waist.

_Uh oh _L thought.

The blade edge was cold against L's skin as Mello gently caressed his cheek with the knife, coming dangerously close to his eye.

A bead of sweat trickled down L's neck as he began to realise what he was in for.

Still smiling, Mello pressed the knife to L's chest, dragging it down and applying pressure. The weapon sliced through L's shirt and the pristine white was being stained red with every stroke. Harder and harder until a single tear escaped L's eye.

'Shhh, stop whining' Mello murmured, thinking L was in a great deal of pain.

The shirt now in tatters was easily ripped away by Mello's powerful hands and he coated his hands in the blood, sucking his fingers clean. He then bent to L's chest, licking every inch if the abused skin, gently biting to draw more blood.

Satisfied that he had punished L he was about to roll off of him when he felt a pressure against his thigh. He looked up at L's face to notice a rosy hue on his cheeks and half lidded eyes.

_Kinky bitch. _

Ripping off the tape covering his mouth, Mello pressed his body into L's and kissed him passionately, a small moan escaping his lips.

Mello pulled away from the embrace to take off his leathers, which resulted in a small whimper from L, this spurred Mello to move quicker.

Now clad only in boxers, Mello untied and undressed L until they were both nearly nude.

They looked hungrily into each others eyes and Mello pulled his uke into a steamy kiss, firmly thrusting his tongue into L's willing mouth. Without fighting for dominance, L melted into Mello's kiss, pulling away slightly leaving a trail of saliva between their reddened lips. Both of their chests were now wet with salty sweat and L's sweet blood.

Dragging his nails down his L's chest as he went, Mello kissed down his chest, flicking his tongue over L's hard nipples giving them a soft nibble. He proceeded to kiss down L's stomach, reaching the hem of his boxers and pulling them down with his teeth.

L's hard member sprang free and he exhaled deeply, looking very embarrassed.

This made Mello smile 'I can make you feel great L, if you let me?'

A small timid nod allowed Mello to continue as he pulled L's legs completely free of the bothersome underwear.

He licked the tip of L's arousal, flicking over the slit earning a delicate moan from L.

L bit down hard on his tongue as Mello's tongue swirled all the way around the head of his cock before engulfing it. He started to bob his head up and down his length when L's hand found its way to Mello's hair and he gripped hard, directing his head.

Mello began to hum and L tried hard to keep silent, his thighs twitching.

He managed to deep throat L's long thick shaft, starting to use his hands and twist them slightly as he went. This time L could not hold back and he began to shamelessly grind his hips into Mello's warm wet mouth, crying out with pleasure each time his cock hit Mello's throat. He greedily swallowed the pre-cum without complaint, moving faster until L was bucking erratically and moaning loudly.

Mello suddenly withdrew and L tried to grab onto his cock and finish himself off.

'No, L. You must wait' Mello commanded.

'Pl..please' L whined 'M-more'.

Mello thrust two fingers into L's drooling mouth, coating his fingers with saliva and pushing them down his throat until L began to gag.

He smiled cruelly and continued gagging L until his eyes were streaming. Having had enough of that exercise, Mello pushed L's legs apart and circled his puckered hole with his dripping fingers, pushing firmly until he entered him. The second finger followed and he started to scissor them whilst L squirmed in discomfort.

Mello's mouth moved to his thigh, kissing it first before biting down hard several times, moving his fingers all the while.

He darted to the draw next to his bed and extracted a bottle of cherry lube, standing to remove his own boxers whilst looking down on a very cute looking L.

Well, as cute as you could look covered in bruises, cuts and blood.

_He was sexy, and very….fuckable_.

Generously coating his erection in lube, Mello lowered himself to the bed and pressed

his cock against L's entrance.

'Ready?' Mello asked.

In response, L pulled Mello inside of him in one go, hissing from the pain.

The already experienced Mello began moving, hitting L's prostate straight away causing him to cry out in sheer pleasure.

Mello began pumping L's rock hard member, almost pushing him over the edge.

His nails once again found L's pure white skin, leaving bloody trails where they went.

'Harder Mello!' L finally managed to formulate, and Mello was more than happy to oblige, picking up the pace until both their bodies were dripping with sweat.

Entangling his hand in L's raven locks, Mello pulled hard and L came all over his stomach. The tightening of L's walls caused Mello to come inside him, grunting as he did so, still furiously moving in and out till they both collapsed in a sweaty, bloody, dirty heap.

They were both still in the after shocks of orgasm when Mello gripped L's shoulders and smashed his lips into L's, tongue darting into his mouth.

All too quickly, Mello got up, pulled on his boxers and sauntered off to the bathroom to shower.

Looking back into those panda eyes he sensually stated 'Never touch my chocolate again'.


End file.
